


【AO+QO+LO】纽带  [NC-17]

by Cainkenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cainkenobi/pseuds/Cainkenobi
Summary: 西斯欧比旺，小卢是从正传那个世界意外被死星炸回来的，安纳金一直都是欧比的徒弟但被他始终崇拜的奎刚大师＋便宜儿子小卢劝服，ppt别管啦！早死了，不会让他活到掉反应堆的。
Relationships: Lo - Relationship, Obikin - Relationship, QO, ao - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【AO+QO+LO】纽带  [NC-17]

序

常年侍从在皇帝左右绝对是个令帝国众人最避之不及的荣誉了。尽管大部分时候他温和的样子与曾经的绝地大师相差无几，也不常随意降下惩罚，但从每次帝国官员向他汇报任务进度时从不随意抬头的诚惶诚恐与风暴兵偶尔走入他的视线范围时盔甲下身体的颤抖幅度，足以大略窥见他如今真正的样子与令银河系重归和平的方式。不过这个“众人”里显然并不会包括安纳金——两位西斯中的一人、总是能够令皇帝满意的优秀弟子。

有时他也会在与欧比旺靠得过近时禁不住屏住呼吸，绷紧肌肉抑制住身体本能所致的微微颤抖，他很清楚这并不是因为恐惧，而是出于过度兴奋与脑中不适时冒出的一些青春期的冲动。每当着个时候安纳金就得小心翼翼地升起脑中的屏障，在不会令自己师父怀疑的情况下一丝不漏地守着这个难以言说的秘密，这个令他能在帕尔帕廷的诱惑前不为所动但毫不犹豫地跟着欧比旺堕入黑暗面的缘由。  
随着时间推移他愈发难以自制地将目光黏在欧比旺被胡子遮住英俊容貌的脸上、吞咽时滚动的喉结、有时无意敞开的衣领里的风景上。这种如同偷盗薪火一般沁入骨血的快感不断催促着他去主动获得更多，而一边这极大可能触怒西斯尊主的不敬想法又令他不得不极大违背性格地如履薄冰。

他是天选之子，超越自己的师父只是时间问题，或许那个时候原力的黑暗面的确会如同欧比旺向他承诺的那样，能够满足他的欲望，带给他一直以来所渴求的事物，甚至能够帮他得到自己的师父。这样的欲望与本身的天赋使他力量增长的速度令欧比旺甚至感到讶异，帝国军队在他的带领下令反抗军节节败退，帝国彻底统治这个银河系时代已经近在眼前。

无论各个被殖民与奴役的星球如何哀叹，他们本都该迎来这样的定局。但这也许是原力的指引，有一个意想不到的人成功撬动了帝国关键的一角，改变了一切。

一

在遥远的银河系形势似乎总是转变的太过迅速，银河帝国取代共和国、以武力与恐惧统治着所有星球的日子甚至没有超过十年。这次的确是太快了，以至于当无数科洛桑的电子屏幕再一次播放出绝地大师安抚人心的话语时居民才恍然意识到帝国的皇帝已经在决斗中被当场诛杀，而这其中最大的功臣居然是肯诺比皇帝最为宠爱的学徒安纳金。

官方给出的解释是假死的奎刚大师亲自出面私下联络上曾经自己从塔图因带回的男孩，成功唤醒了他心中光明的一面。旧共和国的奥加纳议员由于在这段时期暗中为反抗帝国的活动贡献极大，被众人推举为新任议长。绝地经过这一系列变故以后决定轻易不再参与到共和国的斗争中，只在关键时刻负责维稳。尤达大师依旧在偏远的达戈巴隐居并训练绝地学徒，而科洛桑的绝地圣殿深处则多了一处防卫甚至超过了图书馆的禁地。

已经惯于在帝国的恐怖下噤若寒蝉的人民对这一切毫无异议，内心却是对于绝地的那套解释丝毫不信，毕竟所谓的原力在他们眼里只像是一个传说。比起虚无缥缈的信仰，他们更乐意用非力敏切实际的那套推断得出安纳金其实只是个背信弃义的无耻小人的定论。  
但故事的主角们毫不在乎这些，因为他们已经得到了自己最想要的。

——————一切真正开始的分割线——————

成功击败了皇帝并帮助义军取得胜利的安纳金并没有受到什么惩罚，如今被授予绝地大师称号的他少了许多让东奔西跑的任务之后每日除开冥想和惯例的练习，甚至比在帝国的时候还要清闲。

安纳金发现自己再次下意识闲逛到了禁地，正站在被断开的纽带另一头面前，他决定这次遵从原力的指引不再逃避。但当他真正与囚室中的人只隔着一层等离子屏障时才意识到，教导他数十年的人所能带给他的影响并不是什么将情绪释放到原力中就可以解决的。欧比旺是一个极为强大的人，并不是在原力而是他操纵人心的能力，这点在他作为西斯时更加展现的淋漓尽致。如果这次没有两个意想不到的人出现的话，或许银河帝国会成为下一个延续无数代的传说。

但现在欧比旺正盘坐在床上，衣着与囚室的环境依旧维持着基本的体面，只是金发的长度还不足以完全遮掩住颈间的原力抑制项圈，这证明了他现在的囚徒身份也切断了他与原力的联系的东西。

剥夺人与生俱来的能力有些残忍、也不像是一个绝地的所作所为，但出于这次俘虏的强大与一些私心，几人默认了这一处理方式。  
“本看起来无意回到光明面，以我过去对他的了解，我们无法改变这一点。”

这句话打断了他的思绪，安纳金将目光从欧比旺的颈项收回看向身边与自己极为相似的年轻人，原力的指引与对方与自己过度的默契令自己不得不相信卢克天行者是自己未来本该有的孩子这一事实，如果事情的发展是像他讲述的那样的话。这默契现在正让安纳金确信着对方与自己渴求着同一样东西，比起光明面此刻他更适合做一个恶人。

“他的确不可能再脱离黑暗面，但着并不意味着他会是我们永远的敌人。”

安纳金关闭了囚室的等离子屏障径直走了进去，他丝毫不怀疑这次卢克一样会跟进来，说话时目光始终不曾离开过坐在那里此时睁开眼平静望着他的人。他厌恶极了对方这种一切尽在掌握的模样，正是这样的他让绝地们没能从他口中撬出有太多价值的东西。现在比起那些口舌之辩，安纳金想到了更好的方法。

“欧比旺...”他凑近了些，目光垂落在人身上，口中低喃着人的名字像是在惋惜又是愧疚，手上却粗暴地扯住项圈将人拉向自己在人耳边低语，“我知道你都做了些什么，你应该为此赎罪。”

“用性爱吗？安尼。我看得出你想这样做很久了。”

安纳金像是骤然被这句话刺到，看着近在咫尺的面容面色一阵难看还是狠狠啃上人唇瓣。他没有料到这丝毫没有打乱欧比旺的阵脚，反倒是他的。对方的舌头灵活地引导着自己的交缠吮吸、熟练地扫过口腔敏感点勾动着欲望，这甚至令他产生了自己依旧作为学徒在被西斯尊主教导的错觉。他报复性地用原力扼住人咽喉才重新占了上风，直到尝到些血腥味才停下这个吻。安纳金松开钳制任由对方在那里狼狈地喘息着，回头看着眼中染上了异样情绪的金发青年。

“卢克，你知道该怎么做？看来至少我一个人对于尊主来说还不够。”

“......”

“还愣在那里做什么，难道要让绝地的贵客久等？”

他的第二遍催促中声音已经带上了不耐与冷意，但同样充满着诱惑。卢克告诉自己这只是又一次尝试，一次要帮助他的本选择正确的阵营重获自由的尝试。

他深吸一口气走上前，伸出手抚上人颈项拇指婆娑着冰冷的项圈，又不知足地顺着边缘蹭上了温软的皮肤、紧接着是其余的四指，他从手下的动静感受到对方因要害被扼住而感到的不适，喉结在皮肤下面滑动。这一切都是那样诱人，令他着了魔的想要更多，他暂时刻意忽略了那些所谓的绝地信条。

“Father.”

他转头看了一眼站在那里看似平静的安纳金，在人的默许中将华而不实的衣料轻易扯下。肌肉线条流畅而苍白的肉体暴露在父子眼前，在冷光源的映照下更显得镀了层圣光似的肃穆而不可侵犯，卢克一时甚至有些不知所措，他确信自己看到了欧比旺眼中近乎于不屑的笑意。

二

这时一只黑色的机械手直接从一旁横入两人之间，他粗暴地揉捏着人的胸脯让那处乳肉很快显出了几道红色指印，逐渐挺立的乳首却在那里可怜兮兮地暴露在空气中得不到照料。卢克一瞬不瞬盯着欧比旺的眼睛，他依旧抱着不切实际的希望试图在一切无法挽回之前从中看到动摇，他也害怕低头看到的景象能轻易打破他最后的克制，但他的耳朵无法错过那几乎是刻意在诱惑的气声。黑暗面藏在每一个人的内心深处，欧比旺看透了这一点所以即使失去了原力也一样能占据上风。

欧比旺犯下的唯一的错误是他或许低估了天行者们的潜能，为此他得付出一些超出意料范围的代价。

机械良好的运转让欧比旺感觉不到丝毫原力的存在，但他很清楚至少其中一位天行者在滥用它，鉴于此时他的身体正被压迫着无法动弹。不待他说些什么来动摇年轻人们的意念，安纳金已经用唇舌封住了即将出口的所有话语，这位前学徒对他太过了解。

而更加年轻一些的卢克，他正循着父亲之前所做的事开始学习、探索。他只抬头看了一眼正胶着的两人，目光略过顺着胡子滴落的涎液只是注视着他乳肉上留下的红痕，它衬着苍白的肤色显得格外诱人。卢克的手贴了上去，对方因为原力的压制而乖顺，指掌下微微颤抖的身体却告诉了施为者一切真相。

也许是愤怒、也许是恐惧，曾掌控银河帝国数年的西斯尊主如今在两位天行者手下被攻破了第一层防线，这意味着接下来这样的事只会有更多，他不会被给予重整自己并反击的时间。

此时的欧比旺正身陷于一场必输无疑的拉锯战，一切只是时间问题。当他的理智与体力全数在年轻人们的征伐下耗尽后将会面临一场掠夺，不仅限于他美好的肉体，这远不足以令痴迷了他十数年的天行者们满意。

欧比旺能感到钳制着自己的原力在逐渐减弱，这至少能使他在这个该死的长吻间隙得以偶尔偷取一口空气来维持着谨慎的理智，同时还禁不住在心底暗骂着那条正不知止休地用舌头探到自己口腔里每一个敏感点的小狼狗。很快他就发现对方放弃了使用原力这一优势对自己来说实在说不上是件好事，被光剑磨出茧的粗糙指腹擦过乳晕又夹着乳首搓弄，电流打过般的快感迅速漫开。欧比旺不得不废了更多的力气绷紧肌肉来止住颤栗，这以致于他甚至没有精力及时发现安纳金已经结束了这个吻正注视着他不愿放过任何神态变化。  
“安尼，很高兴看到你重新成为了一个绝地，但现在看来你依旧...”

这是欧比旺至今第一次开口，终于让这场性事不再只像是二人可笑的自娱自乐，但安纳金没有太多耐心听完这些不知包含了什么目的的话语，他的机械手已经隔着内裤握上了人抬头的性器，只是稍加些力道就让人无法继续蛊惑人心。他明白西斯比起绝地更加擅长克服并利用痛苦，但对于情欲带来的快乐却是他这位老师父无论何时都不曾思考过如何抵御的。

“我记得在身处劣势的时候要学会退让这个道理还是你教我的，master。现在你的精神看起来依旧不错，那我们可以省略不少多余的步骤。”

年轻一些的天行者听到这里眼中有些担忧，或许只是因为老本而不是眼前的西斯尊主，他依旧极有默契地配合着父亲除去了欧比旺身上最后一些布料。所幸绝地并没有虐待囚犯的习惯，这处特殊的囚室里的大床足以容得下三个成年男人，卢克让欧比旺转向自己学着父亲刚才的样子吻了上去。

欧比旺在被曾与自己朝夕相处的前学徒这么对待时依旧可以维持着镇定、甚至能想办法重新攻破他的意志，但在面对这个有着有着熟悉感却一无所知的年轻人时他首次真正乱了阵脚。卢克清楚地看到他蓝色的眼睛有那么一瞬间的失焦，似乎是想后退些躲开这个亲密行为但被安纳金伸手捏住了颈间的原力抑制项圈，他避无可避。尽管卢克是个优秀的学徒但比起想了这些已久的父亲终究略逊一筹，他只敢蹭着人毛茸茸的胡须浅尝辄止，甚至不愿去压制对方微弱的反抗。

安纳金这时才松开手，任由欧比旺有些狼狈地喘息，看着他被夹在两人之间、想要弓起身子咳嗽又不得不小心翼翼地避免光裸皮肤贴上粗糙布袍的样子。此时安纳金的神情再冷静不过了，只不过隔着两层粗糙布料对于已经勃起的性器与被摩擦着的细嫩臀肉都是一种不全然是痛苦的折磨。

三  
安纳金一手揽着欧比旺的腰将人固定在自己怀里，冰冷的机械手指探到人臀缝间找到了那个尚没有准备好接纳他们的紧致入口，只挤进一根手指欧比旺就从喉底挤出一声压抑着的呻吟，神经电流从机械手指模糊地传来向大脑传递着正在被括约肌收缩压迫的感觉。这加剧了安纳金耐心的消耗，他抽出手指拧了一把紧实臀肉直接开口命令人跪趴好。  
“欧比旺，配合一点只会对你自己好，我可不希望你一会儿就像个上了年纪的老头子一样不耐操。”  
“我的确年纪不小了，安纳金。希望到时候绝地长老会不会谴责你虐待囚徒。”  
欧比旺皱了皱眉还是选择了服从，但这并不代表他会放弃言语上的还击，他不可能放弃在原力被抑制的情况下不多的优势。如今他被迫跪在两位年轻人之间，不得不尽力仰起一些因套着沉重金属圈而酸痛的脖颈，只因为他几乎一低头鼻尖就能隔着布料贴上卢克同样勃起的性器，这使他的话语未免因为发声受阻而听起来少了几分底气。安纳金依旧被噎了一下使场面有半刻沉默，欧比旺清楚得很在66号密令之后剩余的绝地数量已不足以再组成一个长老会。

这句话也磨掉了安纳金最后一丝对于老师父怀柔的想法，他粗暴地把人两腿分得更开些，随手握住人性器撸动了几下又重重掐了一把根部，随即抬头看着在那里依旧有些犹豫不决的另一位天行者。

“做你想做的事，我们的尊主依旧很有精力来想些有的没的。”

欧比旺用以回应这带着怒气的言语的是几声低笑，但这次换来的不是如同小狼狗一样气急败坏却无大用的发泄，两根冰冷的机械手指丝毫不带润滑地撑开括约肌。冷硬侵入的不适与撕裂的痛苦侵入大脑，欧比旺下意识往前侵了些躲避却真实地贴上了男性腥热的性器。

“含住他，my lord。”

卢克的声音依旧饱含着男孩的柔软，听起来那么不适合用来发号施令但目前他的确正在这么做，他似乎不满于欧比旺延迟了不少的反应伸手拽着人暗金色的头发将人摁向自己的性器。

“用你的舌头，收好牙齿，这很简单。”

这话语依旧很温柔，就像是一个正在耐心教导初学者的老师，但头皮的胀痛却说明对方的迫切。“一个和安纳金一样缺乏耐心又易于掌控的小子吗？”欧比旺在心里自嘲着却不得不接受眼前的一切，做这件事对他来说实在不简单，除非安纳金停下在他体内施虐的机械手指。他张口勉强含住性器的头部，需要费些控制力才不会咬到柱身，身后冰冷的金属毫不留情地搅弄摁压着肠壁、撑开紧致的甬道，偶尔刮擦过敏感的前列腺。安纳金手段熟练地开拓着西斯的身体，他总是能知道如何能最为直接而有效地开拓欧比旺的身体，唯独忽略了人本身需要承受的痛苦。

这本是西斯力量的源头，可当失去了原力之后这些无处安放的感觉在欧比旺的胸中不断被催化这，很快就壮大到将他的理智挤到一角与仅存的羞耻心争夺着主权。口中的性器撑得他下颚发酸阴茎头部时不时顶到喉头软肉，他试着调整呼吸却又被干呕反应与窒息感逼出几滴泪水。欧比旺能够感受到身体正在因为欲望逐渐脱离自己的掌控，他也能感受到每一次括约肌下意识地收缩夹紧体内的手指时身后传来的轻笑。天行者们能做到的事的确超出了他的预料。

原力控心术对他不会起任何作用，酷刑折磨这一项也永远都不会出现在绝地们的审讯方式里，欧比旺看着从他帝国的统治时期幸存下来的几名绝地只能用尽手段后仅仅将他关在这里，就像软禁着一个尊贵的客人，而他脱困后重建势力只是时间问题。但安纳金在他十数年的培养下既懂得绝地的坚守也有西斯的决断，真正拥有了足以为原力带来平衡的能力。此时天选之子正将希望从他紧攥着的手里一点点抽走。

欧比旺感到自己的嘴终于被放过，口鼻间滞闷暂歇，不待一口喘息完整身后火热肉刃已经整根顶入，他一声惨叫卡在喉底最终发出的只如同小兽哀鸣。混乱的大脑令他一时无法分辨身后隐秘的入口究竟是因为灼伤还是撕裂感才痛得如此难以忍受。

卢克叹口气看着眼前身体在微微发颤不复先前模样的人叹了口气，伸手抹去人无意识流出的眼泪，依旧硬挺着的阴茎拍打再人脸上，前段渗出的透明液体顺着脸颊流下将胡须沾湿，令人显得愈发狼狈。从他的角度可以轻易看到父亲的性器在欧比旺股间进出，上面还沾着些血丝与渗出的体液。这样的景象令他硬的难受，但欧比旺曾亲自训练他并教会他忍耐，所以至少现在他有足够的耐心抚上人柔软地颈侧皮肤托起他的下巴，任由沙色胡须将他手心蹭得痒丝丝。

“Father，欧比旺应该能够为我们承受更多吧？”

安纳金正揉捏着人臀肉的机械手似乎不再用力到能留下淤痕，他暂歇的行为当然不是为了让受惩罚者能够得到那么一口喘息的机会，他揽住欧比旺的腰把人摆成倚靠在自己怀里的姿势，依旧埋在人体内的阴茎因为重力自然埋得更深，柱身刮擦过已经极度敏感的内壁成功迫出一声呻吟。

“Anakin...”

欧比旺很清楚他们要做什么，最后的尊严阻止了求饶的话语从他口中吐出但示弱的意味已经足够明显，卢克禁不住凑得更近些吻上人颤抖的唇。这一幕令安纳金甚至有些嫉妒自己的儿子，好在他如今已经学会将这类会令人堕入黑暗面的多余情绪倾注到性事中，目前的一切有些超过欧比旺的承受限度了。阴茎将柔嫩肠壁摩擦得发烫，每一次龟头擦过前列腺的快感都令他几乎要抽搐，当安纳金感到自己被人搅紧吮吸时才意识到自己敏感的师父竟然没有用前面就被操射了。

“欧比旺，撑着点。”他正有些脱力地喘息着，恍然听见耳边响起了前学徒仿佛是关切的声音，后半句话却令他跌落谷底，“现在还远没有到了结的时候，你还有一个最应该见一见的人。”

伴随着微凉的精液从股间留下，安纳金抽出发泄过后软下来的性器将欧比旺揽在怀里，有一搭没一搭地揉弄着暗金色的发丝。

四

囚室之中多了一个人，安纳金早就注意到了这一点，但并不打算提醒欧比旺，他选择让奎刚几乎看完了全程。他知道欧比旺选择堕入黑暗面的很大一部分原因是因为一个人，既然奎刚没有死他们就注定无法独占欧比旺。比起到时候因为嫉妒而不断浪费时间争夺，安纳金更倾向于用引导的方式来一劳永逸地解决某一些问题。关于这点，一样是睿智的帝国皇帝教给他的。

“你们本不应该这么做，这不是绝地的待客之道。”

“那你真正的想法呢？奎刚大师。我记得当年你执意要收我为徒的想法就不那么绝地。”

高大的身影进入这个房间时仿佛令光线都暗了那么一刻，绝地大师的话语中并无嘲讽的意味，面容也如往常一样平静，仿佛就是在向年轻人们叙述这么一件事实。安纳金在看到他的那一刻反应机敏又有些俏皮的语气几乎像极了当年的样子，只有欧比旺在这声音响起的那一刻身体完全僵住了。卢克在一旁能清晰地看到他眼中完全抑制不住的情绪，很难说究竟有些什么，至少不只是憎恨。

至于欧比旺究竟是怎么想的呢？事实上他几乎被快感烧坏的大脑已经很难在短时间内处理什么复杂的想法。他看着正走向自己的奎刚事实上并不敢确定对方的真实性，毕竟这意味着自己最初堕入黑暗面为了获取起死回生的强大力量根本就是一个错误，他想要解释什么却又发现当自己成为帝国的皇帝之后一切早已变了味。欲望会引导人进入黑暗面，黑暗面同样也不断影响着西斯。他不知道这些年来始终旁观着自己一手主导的悲剧的奎刚会如何对待自己。怒斥一顿？或者是像对待所有背叛者那样打开光剑，彻底杀死正在诱惑天行者们堕落的邪恶西斯？

他看着愈发接近的奎刚，此时已经足以听到对方的呼吸了，也似乎能感受到空气中蒸腾起的温度，这下对方的存在是确确实实的了。欧比旺的身体不由自主得绷紧，就像学徒时期犯了错等待惩罚时一样，但他没想到对方开口对自己说的却是这么一句话。

“睡吧，欧比旺，你该好好休息一下了。”

师父的声音听起来依旧温和，如今已经长大的小学徒能够抑制住两腮酸涩的的感觉将大半泪水硬生生憋回去，但无法控制的是涌上的困意。

看着在原力暗示下沉睡过去的人，奎刚的神情中似乎还透着一些莫名的喜悦。

五

或许接下来即将被谈论的对象不介入这场对话中会让问题解决起来容易得多，显然在场没有人对此表达反对意见。奇怪的是明明每个人都如此渴望得到他们的珍宝，但无人急于开口。他们静静等着卢克将欧比旺抱到浴室，清洗干净他体内与身上的狼藉，又将人放在床铺上盖好被子。被原力催眠的人全程安静的很，空气也仿佛凝结般的沉静。

“There is still good in him.”

年长的绝地大师声音温和而坚定，他能明白令两位年轻人将自己置于不安与沉默的境地的原因，像来不轻易发表定论的他的话对于这时的天行者们来说无异于一个保证。

“你们应该有耐心，欧比旺已经重新回到我们身边。他或许无法变回原来的样子，但回到光明面只是潜移默化的问题。在原力中搜索，它会告诉你们想要的答案。”

“让一个西斯回到光明面？”

“让西斯重归光明面的确没什么 可能性，但黑暗面也并不意味着纯粹的恶。卢克，你的父亲应该已经让你感受到了这一点。”  
男孩闻言动作明显顿了一下，如今他的父亲并不如曾经见到的那样经历过穆斯塔法一战、全身烧伤终日活在那个黑漆漆的维生系统里面，向整个银河系散播着恐怖、尽管年轻得过了头但偶尔也会像个父亲一样教导他、甚至与他分享自己的导师，但他的确是个西斯，尽管现在为了银河的稳定与一些协议被冠以绝地大师的名号。尽管现在还没有经历过塔图因风沙的本叔叔完全不是想象中那样，但至少他和尤达大师都还没有回归原力。

这一切现在看起来甚至可以说幸福得有些不真实，卢克想了想终究没有出口反驳什么。

接下来在关于分享欧比旺的方式上面达成共识对于他们来说就简单的多了，绝地们特有的无私品质在这种时候一样能够发挥作用的确令人惊叹，只不过这不会有他人记录给后世就是了。

原力催眠可以让人睡得很沉，但并没有太久，欧比旺醒来的时候室内依旧是一成不变的洁净，四壁金属反射着冷光。科洛桑的地下似乎比宇宙更冷一些，但如果没有站在那里的人或许这一切还比较令人可以忍受些。

欧比旺看着正背对他站着老师父，张口想说什么又一时不知该如何组织语句。难道应该为辜负了他的教导而道歉？这当然不是西斯尊主会做的事情，他本就该为隐藏自己假死的真相而负责。欧比旺从没有想过自己最为信任的人会为了什么东西将自己蒙在鼓里数十年，也更没有想过这位消失了二十年的人再度出山的原因只是为了摧毁自己创造的一切，这么一看来自己当年凭借着愤怒而增强的力量杀死达斯摩尔，还将自己剪下的学徒辫随着那具“尸体”一起被烧成灰烬的行为更像是一个笑话。但好在他似乎天生就该属于黑暗面，在他成为西斯之后情绪总是能使他更强大而不是奴役他。

好在现在不是二十年前，欧比旺现在至少还能继续躺在床上冷静地思考着怎么与对方交谈。道歉忏悔不是他的风格，要去斥责咒骂的理由太多，甚至一时想不明白逻辑应该从哪头理起，因为他从来没有想过要去和一个已经回归原力的人去促膝长谈。所以他现在决定由对方开始这场对话，他很清楚奎刚知道自己已经醒了，现在主导着这场沉默的情绪是愧疚。欧比旺深吸一口气将被子向上拉了点，他正经尽力忽视着项圈暴露在空气中冰冷的感觉，他知道即使没有原力人的感情也同样能成为他手中的利器，可他却不知道这对现在的奎刚能够起到几分作用。

“欧比旺......我不知道现在是否还应该这样称呼你。”

“只要能令你感到舒服...就可以，奎刚大师。”

欧比旺将身上的被子裹紧些慢慢撑起身，话语中戏谑的意味因为身后私密处的疼痛而有了一顿，这令他此时的语气听起来更像是卑微而致的恳切。

奎刚没有再说什么，他俯下身用一个吻堵住了人接下来所有的话语，年长的大师并不如天行者们那样具有侵略性，但铁锈味依旧在两人的唇舌交缠间泛开，这是欧比旺的报复。

\------完------


End file.
